the tornado to the rescue
by hibarin
Summary: the 9th sent tuna a new guardian but it seems that this is no ordinary person he is also hibari's childhood friend and a werewolf but hibari fell in love with the tenth..what will the tornado do? 1827
1. Chapter 1

disclaimeR: I do not own reborn

vongola ninth decided that decimo's guardians should have one more.

"decimo needs a tornado guardian!" the old man yelled

"I know that tornado guardians where no more they were all killed before vongola was even born!...but there were 20 who escaped legend says that tornado guardians had a curse that they were werewolves, which is true" the vongola boss explained

"but where are we going to find one?"

"we already found one,meet kiro tatsumaki the new tornado guardian of vongola decimo"

"yo fellow vongola people! Glad to meet you and I am willing to serve vongola decimo" the blonde said

The old man gave kiro a ring."what's this?" the wolf asked "it's your vongola ring"

"im late! Reborn why didn't you wake me up!"

"its your fault dame tsuna for not waking yourself up"

Tsuna left the house without saying anything._'if I don't hurry up hibari-san is gonna bite me too death!'_

The boy made it to school just in time."good I made it just in time!"

"class meet our new student, tatsumaki-kun please introduce yourself"

"yo im kiro tatsumaki, im from Italy"

"please sit beside the empty chair beside sawada-san" the teacher pointed the chair next to tsuna

"yo"

"uh hi"

_Kiro's POV_

So this is vongola decimo huh? he sounds like a nice guy! I thought he was a badass mafia boss

"so what's up vongola decimo?"

"how did you know that?" look at the look on his face its so hilarious

"I'll tell you later at lunch" I whispered to my new boss. Class was a long period…I've never been exposed to this many people before because the tornado pack was hiding me too much. Humans are so a werewolf is so good.i think being a human is nice….the bell rang finally!

_Normal POV_

The students stood up and ate lunch. the tornado guardian approached the vongola boss and whispered something in his ear "meet me at the school rooftop bring your two guardians kay?"

Kiro went outside and went to the roof. He waited for decimo and his guardians. Finaly they where there.

"juudaime who is this guy?"

"mah mah gokudera it's the new guy"

"you must be the storm guardian gokudera hayato and the rain guardian yamamoto takeshi nice to meet ya!"

Reborn suddenly stepped on tsuna's face. "reborn don't just step on me!"

"so you're the tornado guardian?"

"yep! You must be the sun arcobaleno reborn!your also boss's hometutor"

"reborn who is this guy?"

"vongola ninth sent me a letter that the tornado guardian, I was so surprised I thought tornado flamed people didn't exist anymore I thought they were killed"

the three ate lunch together. Suddenly hibari appeared

"no crowding here…you you're the one who…"

"you your familiar..wait your hibari! Long time no see man!"

"kiro!"

The two talked to each other like there was no tomorrow. Leaving a shocked decimo._'hibari san is friends with guy?' _ hibari glared at the shocked tsuna.

"you have a problem herbivore?"

"oi hibari don't be like that! Meanie…" kiro said with a mocking tone

"so tatsumaki-san how did you know each other?"

"aaw come on boss call me kiro! Well it started like this hibari was seven and had a puppy and it almost got hit by a car luckily I was there to rescue it I couldn't resist dogs being hit by a mean car I love dogs!"

"hibari-san has a puppy how cute!"

Hibari glared at tsuna but kiro told something to hibari's ear which made hibari freeze.

"hahaha didn't know you had weird tastes hibari"

_Tsuna's POV _

Wow this guy is just like yamamoto only more shorter. I watched him argue with hibari and I don't get what they're saying about 'you like him do you?' hibari-san likes who? The puppy? The bell rang

"well better get to class!" yamamoto said

"don't yell baseball nut!" gokudera argued

"don't fight here guys hibari san will be mad!" I protested

We went back to class. Great its math time I sighed and listened to the teacher well I didn't listen I was just thinking about tornado flamed guardians huh? Many where killed so his ancestors where the surviving ones? That must be rough his kind got killed but why?was there something about them? Maybe they look funny? No kiro san looks normal he just has blonde hair spikey and yellowish eyes ?..wait everytime he talks he has big fangs or something, its thrice larger than normal human teeth. The bell rang like finally! I want to go home already!

"juudaime I'll walk home with you!"

"ahaha me too!" yamamoto and gokudera yelled…damn they were too noisy….

Kiro left his seat then went off without saying a thing. What's wrong does he need to go to the toilet? Why is he in such a hurry?...me, gokudera and yamamoto walked together. Finally, home. I opened the door and was surprised kiro and the others where eating.

"yo boss!"

"tatsumaki-san! What are you doing here?"

"boss I already told you call me kiro"

"eh kiro what are you doing here?"

"well the ninth told me to stay here and watch you guys"

Reborn again suddenly kicked me in the face.

"oh come on dame-tsuna be nice to your new guardian"

_Kiro's POV _

Ahaha reborn san has a hobby of kicking boss on the face how cute! I wonder why hibari likes this guy after all the letter's he sent me that said 'I've finally found him' so cute! I wonder If I play a trick on them ….hahaha I'll make hiba-chann jealous!... I looked out the window and saw the full moon I sighed well I wont be getting any sleep tonight…

"boss, reborn-san can we have a talk?"

"sure" both of them answered at the same time Im planning on telling them about me being a…werewolf. I think reborn-san already went to boss's room and sat on his bed. And I told them everything about tornado. When I mean everything I mean every single thing.

"eh? Kiro is a werewolf?"

"yep sure am"

"I already knew this" the arcobaleno moon was getting brighter. And I felt my hands shifting. "oops I am already shifting!" my tail grew then my body got well fluffier then my feet and hands turned to paws and my jaws were extending that hurt then my ears changed then finally I was done. Man that hurt…

"wow! Kiro turned to a dog"

"he can do shift anytime but he cant stop shifting at full moon nights"

"ahaha that's the worse part of being a werewolf!"

"wow you can talk even in your wolf form!"

Normal POV

It was already 12:00 at night everyone was asleep except kiro. He heard a weird sound from the bushes, he checked it out a wolf suddenly appeared." What are you doing here child return back home now!" the grey wolf growled. " No way in hell gramps I belong here now" the brownish wolf growled back. " fine this is your choice child don't blame us if you get in danger!" the gray wolf left. The young wolf returned back to his position. Closing hi eyes and drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own reborn

**Me as narrator xD**

It was another normal day for decimo and his guardians….or is it? Hahahaha lets see and find out. Kiro walked out of the classroom with gokudera and yamamoto. "juudaime I have to go buy something please go without me!" the right hand man yelled. "uh sure gokudera-kun" gokudera went out running . suddenly hibari appeared "no crowding herbivores" he glared at tsuna and yamamoto. Then suddenly kiro put an arm on hibari's shoulder "aaw come on hibari crowding aint so bad!" the wolf yelled. Hibari sighed and left them.

"hibari-san is nice to you kiro!"

"of course! We're childhood friends!"

They all walked then yamamoto bid goodbye and went home then tsuna and kiro went home too. Secretly hibari was following them. He was staring at the tenth.

**Kiro's POV**

Ahahaha hibari is following us I can smell him he's close, how cute! He really likes boss…. lets play a trick on him….me and boss walked to the gate I purposely tripped on rock and landed on boss we were in an awkward position.

"kiro! Are you alright"

"ah don't worry about me boss!"

"are you sure?"

"yep werewolves don't easily get injures"

"okay…"

I looked at hibari and look at his face he was glaring at me hahahaha he didn't know that I did that on purpose his face looks so weird! He was glaring at me like he wants to rip my head off…..scary!

"boss let's get inside"

"uh yeah"

We went in leaving an angry hibari behind a tree. I saw boss's mom cooking dinner, lambo and ipin playing tag well suddenly lambo lost and cried and said 'gotta stay calm' line he got his 10 year bazooka and shot himself well….i got shot in too. I saw colors so many colors then I popped into the future. So this is the future…. lambo was beside me crying and whining that he is hungry.

"kiro from the past?" a deep voice said I looked at that guy who said that

"boss?" wow boss looks awesome like a badass mafia dude I wonder what I look like in the future? I saw boss sitting next to hibari…..wow they where holding hands how cute! "uh so what's happening here?" a kid suddenly appeared from tsuna's back, he had hair just like hibari's and eyes like boss's suddenly I popped back to the past. Wow who was that kid is he…? Nah! Its like impossible…. But somehow possible..

"uh kiro what happened to you?"

"oh I just saw the future and it was awesome!" I said. The boss sighed and lectured lambo to stop playing with the ten year bazooka. I just smiled at the kid I saw in the future.i wanted to laugh out loud…

"reborn-san can I talk to you for a sec?"

"sure"

We both went outside and talked about the things I saw in the future. He just listened and then he suddenly smirked.

"interesting I wonder how that happen.."

"me too I've been wondering about that"

We both went inside and ate dinner. Suddenly I smell something this scent is familiar I sniffed again I know this…. Hibari again? Yes it was he's near maybe he is watching boss again he really likes him aaaw how cute! I wonder if boss has same feelings for him?

"ne, reborn-san do you think boss has the same feelings for hibari?"

"maybe….dame-tsuna is still young I bet he doesn't understand"

"yeah…"

"by the way how old are you?"

"14"

"you're the same age as tsuna"

"haha I know"

"lets go back inside im tired already

We both went back to the house and reborn-san already slept so I was there lying down on the sofa staring at the ceiling...how did that happen? Hibari and boss? What the hell?...it was so shocking that I was surprised to death… I went to sleep.

**The next day…**

"we're going to have a two day trip tomorrow " reborn said to me and boss.

"so where are we going?"

"it's a surprise"

"I love surprises!"

"Reborn's surprises are scary!"

"don't worry dame-tsuna it wont be worse like before"

Reborn-san told us to prepare the stuff we were going to bring. Well I didn't bring too much stuff..

"kiro-nii why aren't you bringing any clothes?"

"eh? Ah you see fuuta im a werewolf so I can survive without any clothes on"

"cool!"

I went back to packing my stuff. When I was done I went to the boss to see how he's doing.

"yo boss! You sure have a lot of stuff to bring"

"it's because I trip a lot so I dirty my clothes often so I brought a lot of clothes"

"don't worry boss I'll make sure you don't trip!"

"thanks kiro…"

"no problem boss!"

Today, another normal day….boring..im so excited about tomorrow I wonder where will we go?

**Sorry for long update xD i'll update in two days! Ciao ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for long update I was busy D:**_

**STILL KIRO's POV**

Yamamoto and gokudera where the first people who came here then next was..what was her name? a chrome-chann then sasagawa-senpai and his sister. We where going to ride a bus..how exciting ! then the last one who came was hibari. Yamamoto and gokudera were sitted on the front then sasagawa-senpai and his sister on the second row. Then ipin,lambo and futa on the third. Reborn-san and nana-san on the fourth. I guess im on the fifth with the boss.

"oi hibari come sit with us don't be on top of the bus ( just like in the ova xD)"

"why should i?"

"because I said so"

"fine…"

Hibari sat between me and the boss, the boss was on the window seat I was on the other side.

"reborn-san where are we going?"

"oh just wait and see"

We traveled and traveled and traveled and again traveled…all the others was asleep except for the driver and me..hibari and boss where asleep too. The boss head was on hibari's shoulder while hibari's head was on the boss head how cute! We're here the driver said reborn-san and me went off the bus and saw a mountain.

"this is the place?"

"yeah"

"so where are we staying?"

"there's an inn on the top of the mountain since the bus couldn't reach that…I guess we will have to climbed for hours.

"reborn im getting tired"

"shut up dame tsuna we still have 5 kilometers to walk"

"how come the girls get to ride the helicopter?"

"because they might they might get tired"

"how come im not with them"

"because you need training"

Reborn-san argued with boss endlessly. Im not getting tired yet I was just warming up.

"hey boss want me to carry you?"

"eh but how?"

"ride on my back when im on wolf form"

"eeeh are you sure?"

"sure!"

But then suddenly reborn-san said that he didn't need to be carried well I gotta follow reborn-san or else….. suddenly boss passed out. I carried him but hibari said that he'll carry him instead…why not? He carried the boss bridal style aaw kawaii! We reached the inn like finaly

"ok kiro, hibari and dame-tsuna will be on room 304 and 303, me and the other will be on 204 203 202. Kiro's group is in the second floor the others is on the fourth floor"

"wow we're so far! Ahaha"

Me, boss and hibari are far from the others. Reborn-san called us and told us to go outside and we would tell scary stories. Yay! xD this will be talked from 6:00-12:00 midnight lambo cried and said that he was scared but reborn-san ignored him once was so scared he wanted to go back to the room already.

"so me and hibari will stay in one room and you can keep a room by yourself"

"no! hibari-san deserves a room by himself sindtead…"

"boss are you scared?"

"well…erm…to be honest yes.."

" don't worry hibari will stay with you! Ne hibari?"

Hibari glared at me like he was going to eat me then he nodded. The only problem with them was ther was only one bed for two persons. My room has one bed for one Person.

**Tsuna's POV**

Me with hibari-san? Sounds interesting….no why am I thinking this way we're both males! Hiiiie I need to forget about me having a crush on hibari-san…

"oi herbivore are you okay sleeping with me?"

"no problem…hibari-san"

He already slept I was on the edge of the bed almost falling off. He might bite me to death…!

"oi herbivore don't trouble yourself in that position theres a lot of space here"

"f-fine.."

I moved a little so little bit to his side then suddenly he placed an arm on me….hiiiie!he was asleep…was he sleep talking?

"sawada tsunayoshi..i..love..you"

What the hell?

"hibari-san you love me?"

He didn't reply he just rolled over and snored (hibari snores ? xD) wow hibari-san is so cute when he's asleep…wait what are you talking about tsuna you like kyoko-chann!...he really looks cute..i yawned I wanna sleep already..i hugged hibari-san…I guess he wont notice and drifted to sleep

_**How was it? Shall I continue ? please suggest and please review! Ciao ciao! Sorry for short chappie and long update I'm running out of ideas xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yo everyone sorry for late update its cause im busy with school -.- so here's the new chappie enjoy!**_

**Normal POV**

The next day tsuna and his guardians went hiking. Leaving the girls and lambo in the inn relaxing. They walked and walked. Hibari was away from the crowds since he hated them. They still walked and walked. The others got separated from the others because they got lost…..ryohei was with yamamoto and gokudera and tsuna was with kiro and hibari…them again…

"boss we got separated from the others"

"eh? Where the we go now"

" wait I'll get find them stay here with hibari" the wolf left to find the others. Hibari and tsuna just stayed there. Tsuna sat on a rock. They waited for kiro. An hour passed no sign of kiro yet"that dogs taking so long I'll look for him". Hibari tried to leave but suddenly tsuna got hold of his arm. "don't leave me please…". Hibari sighed and sat next to tsuna." Hibari you kno-" a bear roared no not one three of them.

"get behind me"

"you cant beat all of them..!"

"herbivore don't you have anyfaith in me?"

" hibari-san.."

Tsuna watched hibari beat the bears up. The bear scratched hibari on the arm. But hibari hit it with his tonfas.

**Tsuna's POV**

Damn.. I cant help him I left my pills at the inn…so cant do anything…hibari-san beat the last bear up.

"hibari-san your arm…"

"this is nothing"

"no"

I tore off the sleeve of my shirt then tied to his wound. Then suddenly more bears appeared. "where are they coming from?" the bear attacked me but hibari pushed me so he got the attack…gosh im so useless "Run! Tsunayoshi run!" I ran as fast as I could…but suddenly I tripped on a rock and fell on the edge of a clip. I looked down so deep…hibari-san help… where are you? I couldn't hold anymore longer so I let go…it doesn't matter if I die anyway….i was falling….

*THUMP*

Am I dead? No….i opened my eyes…how? I was sitting on hibari-san…no…is he dead…?...no he's breathing. He opened his eyes." Tsunayosh-" and passed out again. I fell so relieved…but why did he rescue me? He almost died

"BOSS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?"

"JUUDAIME ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Tsuna!"

" HANG IN THERE TO THE EXTREME!"

I saw them on top. Gokudera tried to jump down but kiro stopped him. Then kiro jumped down…..he landed on the grass.

"boss are you alright?"

"yes…never mind me lets help hibari-san!"

"we need to hurry!"

Both of us carried hibari to the top. Then we walked back to the inn. I saw the beaten up bears on the ground." He defeated all of them?" I asked "no I helped him I told him to followed you"he replied. We reached the inn. We went through the door and placed hibari on the sofa. The doctor said he wont be awake for a day or two…he said that he hit his head really hard.

"oi dame-tsuna how did this happen?"

" well we were attacked by a lot of bears then hibari-san told me to run but I tripped on a rock and fell of the cliff but hibari-san saved me…"

We waited till hibari waked up…me and kiro didn't even sleep. 1 day passed still no sign of hibari waking up. We waited and waited….3 later finaly…he opened his eyes.

"where am i?"

"your in the inn hibari-san"

"wait who are you?"

What? He didn't know who I was….no…no it isn't possible…he said my name the last time….

**Kiro's POV**

Hibari….what happened? "do you know who you are?" I asked. " now that you mentioned it….no" he replied in a frightened tone. I ran to the doctor and grabbed his shoulder. "doc what happened to hibari?" he checked hibari. He asked hibari questions but hibari didn't know. He only rembered how to speak write eat and drink..only his memories were gone.

" he's got amnesia"

"amnesia? How can we change him back to normal?" the boss asked the doctor.

"wait boss I know some one who can treat amnesia but I have to back to Italy…"

"your talking about…him?" reborn-san asked

"yes him"

"who?"

"my father". I told boss everything. Then he started to worry even more. I was going to back to Italy the next day and boss will be tagging along. We went back home and I brought hibari to boss house because he forgot where he lived.

" hibari you sleep bed im on the floor"

"wait..kiro was it? Are you okay with this?"

"yeah me and the boss will be leaving early tomorrow"

It was morning. Me and the boss went to the airport. Gokudera-kun was crying and doesn't want boss to go yamamoto was laughing and sasagawa-senpai was yelling to be careful to the extreme. We all said our good byes. me and boss rode the airplane….the only thing that the boss doesn't is that the plane was filled with mafia people. the others where whispering and murmuring about the boss I just gave them a mean glare and they'll stop. We left japan and was approaching Italy. After 2 hours of flight…we finaly arrived. Italy . Home….we went down the stairs then suddenly the ninth approached us and hugged both of us.

"ninth!"

"grandpa!"

"tsunayoshi, kiro what are you doing here"

"well you see…" I explained to him the whole thing he was shocked. "so your meeting him. Giallo Tatsumaki (giallo means yellow in italian while kiiro means yellow in Japanese xD and tatsumaki means tornado) I prepared the car already". "thanks ninth!" me and the boss went in the car. We talked about my past life again…we stopped in front of a dark big mansion.

"wow your house is really big"

"yeah this isn't my house this is the tornado headquarters"

"ok"

We went inside I led the way to my fathers room. We walked many people greeted us. Well they were my relatives. Then we arrived on a big black door. I opened it we saw a blonde man with orange eyes and wearing a brown cape.

"kiro my boy! I didn't know you would come back here"

"uh hi dad this is my boss. Tsunayoshi sawada"

My fathers eyes widened then he kneeled down before boss.

"vongola decimo im very glad to meet you"

" uh…hello mr. tatsumaki"

"please call me giallo no need to be so formal"

"dad can we have the treatment for amnesia"

"sure but there's a missing ingredient….we need a right eye then mix it together with wolf blood and the blood of the one with amnesia then burn it then wipe it on the head of the one with amnesia"

"an eye?"

"yes"

I thanked my dad then me and boss left already. We needed to cure hibari. We rode a private jet that was provided by vongola. we were talking about how to get an eye damn…. i was thinking what if I gave my eye it was fine with me….after all I didn't need it…I only need one. We arrived japan after 2 tiring hours. We were picked up by gokudera. He was crying tears of joy…this guy is so amusing…we went back to the house. They were all eating dinner when we returned.

"how was it dame-tsuna?"

"er….the ingredients we need are….wolf's blood, an eye…and hibari-san's blood"

"eye….hmm where to get one? Any volunteers?"

No one raised their hands but…boss did and I did too…"boss let me do it….you need your other eye" I said. "but…." He protested. "boss I'll do it don't worry…"

"how will you do it?"

"don't worry I'll handle it"

I went outside and thought about my plans….hmm I know! Him. He's a doctor. He might know how to remove my eye safely. My older brother. Shiro. I opened my phone and dialed his number. He said he works near Tokyo.

"hello?"

"hey big bro!"

"do you need something?"

"yes"

"what is it?"

"remove my eye"

The phone went silent. Then he said ok he'll be here in 2 hours. I went back inside the house and told everyone my plan on how to remove my eye. Boss wanted to protest. Hibari just stayed quiet…reborn-san told me to be careful. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it"

I opened the door. It revealed a black wolf with a suitcase on his mouth. "hello brother" he said

"yo big bro"

"you ready?"

"yep.."

My bro greeted boss and the others then lambo played with him….he is so good with kids. He said we'll start the operation in 30 minutes. He ate dinner. After that we went to boss's room.

"we'll be doing the operation here"

"okay…"

I was nervous….then he told me to lie down. And I did. He injected me with a sleeping drug causing me to sleep…..

**Tsuna's POV**

I hope this ends up well…..we waited for 2 hours…then kiro went out of the room with a black eyepatch on his right eye. Kiro gave some of his blood too for the burning all we need is hibari's. shiro poked hibari with a needle and took the blood we went outside the house and kiro brought a lighter with him.

"its time…."

"I hope this works…"

They burned everything and put it all in a jar. We went back inside and we saw hibari sleeping . when he wakes up he already remembers everything…..kiro gave me the jar "boss do the honors" he said. Then I opened it and wiped it on hibari's head…..we all went to sleep to wait for tomorrows result…..

_**Done finally! xD did you like it? Review to bring back hibari's memory xDD**_


End file.
